Master
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: Light Yagami never wanted a pet, especially a cat. Now, he’s kind of stuck with one. One problem though: the cat doesn’t seem to be a cat at all! Hey Light, at least he’s house trained! AU, lots of OCC, and yaoi! THATS RIGHT, YAOI! Kind of shota yaoi too
1. Chapter 1

My Master

By: Witch Baby

Death Note AU

Rated: M- for YAOI! That means sexual content between two male characters. I've warned you ahead of time so back off now if you don't like it. Seriously, if I get hate mail for this I'm gonna bite you to death because YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, plead, or threaten, they still won't give me Death Note! *cries*

Summery: Light Yagami never wanted a pet, especially a cat. Now, he's kind of stuck with one. One problem though: the cat doesn't seem to be a cat at all!!!!! (Hey Light, at least he's house trained!)

**CHAPTER ONE**

The clerk was definitely flirting with him.

Light Yagami forced a smile as the perky sales women touched his arm unnecessarily once more, batting her eye lashes as she maneuvered them towards the back room of the pet store. Damn it! Why was he here anyway!?.... Right, because Misa wanted a stupid cat. He didn't understand why she couldn't go pick one herself, but of course if it would shut her the hell up, he might as well. Sometimes he really did wonder why he kept her around at all. If only there existed a magical little notebook to where you could write down the names of your enemy and they could die. To bad the world didn't work that way…

He definitely would write the name of the annoying little sales clerk who was giving him one major headache. "See anything you like?" she asked suggestively.

"Nope. Not at all." He answered with a straight face.

Her smile instantly turned plastic. "Well," she said icily, "If you do just call."

Then she walked away with a quick turn of her heel. Misa soooo owed him for this.

Light began to walk down the rows of cages, peering in each one with mild distaste. It seemed like every cat in the whole store was fat and lazy, hissing at him as he walked by their cages. He really hated cats, but could see why Misa probably liked them. They where as much narcissistic as Misa was.

He was about to forget this whole idea and head home when a small mewl stole his attention. Light leaned down to look into a very small cage, the last one closest to the back door. Inside was a little black kitten, looking up at him with wide, dark, innocent eyes. The little thing looked cramped and maybe a little malnourished in its cage, but it responded eagerly when Light poked his finger through the bars to pet him. He felt a pang of sympathy for the creature. He looked so helpless and frail in the tiny space. "Excuse Miss, how much for this one?" he called to the sales clerk.

"That little rat?" asked the women incredulously; "I figure you would have more taste then that. We have a lovely litter of –"

"No," he snapped, "I want this one." The kitten looked into Light's eyes and the man suddenly sensed something different about the creature. Those eyes where to smart for an animal…

"Very well, it's your choice," commented the sales women, "Lucky for him though, he was going to be put down today."

Light handed her the money and ushered the quiet animal into a carrier. "Does he have a name?" Light asked, pausing before he walked to his car.

The lady shrugged. "We always called him L."

A/N: So yeah, the first chapter is kinda short. I apoligize but its all just back stroy. I promise the next ones will be MUCH better! ^-^ Please R&R! And np hate comments either.........


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Light snapped his phone shut angrily and threw it back into his bag. Of course Misa wouldn't be home! He'd come to her condo, wanting to drop off the blasted creature, only to see an empty place and a message on his phone telling him that she was away for the weekend for her modeling job.

Cursing under his breath, he backed out of her driveway and began the short car ride home to his apartment. His gaze slid over to the cat, who was watching him curiously from the small carrier. Now he was stuck with the damn animal for the weekend! "You better be house trained." He mumbled under his breath.

Pulling up to park on the curb, he grabbed his bag, the carrier, and headed up the stairs. He stormed into his apartment, flipping on Lights as he went. Pissed off for no other reason than the shitty way his life had been heading, he deposited the carrier on the floor of his bedroom and opened the latch.

Hesitantly, the little kitty crept out of the opening. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, his tail twitching now and then. Light watched him, his frustration melting away for a moment. The cat padded over to him, rubbing his small warm body against his leg with a purr. "I guess you're not that bad." Light murmured, leaning down to rub the creatures ears gently.

He stepped into his kitchen, the little black cat following along merrily. He poured him a small saucer milk, setting the dish back in his room at the foot of his bed. The cat licked it up greedily, purring as Light stroked his soft, smooth fur. "You stay here, okay? I'm going to get in the shower."

He felt odd talking to the cat, it was a dumb animal after all, but at the same time, it felt kind of nice. He'd always lived alone in the apartment, his only guest being Misa from time to time, though in reality he couldn't stand her. Hmmmm…maybe he should get a cat for himself or something….

He dismissed the idea immediately as he stripped and stepped into the warm shower. He hated animals, cats especially. Of course, this cat did seem a little different…

Light let all the tension flow out of him and instead focused on the relaxing warmth of the shower. It was hard though. Dealing with Misa and the cat was the least of his problems. There was the fact that he hated his job and everyone he worked for. He was smarter then all those stuffed shirts put together! Yet, he still worked a desk job, making way less then what he should be. He may be a genius, but in no way did he seem very lucky.

Sighing, he finished his shower and toweled himself dry. This day had gone on too long and it was time to crash. Wrapping the towel around his lean hips, he exited the bathroom to grab his cloths. Little did he know, his complicated life was about to get a whole lot more complex.

The moment he stepped into the room, he noticed a boy sitting on his bed. Immediately, he jumped into action. Trained in martial arts as well as other fighting styles, Light wasn't one to back out and run just because a stranger was in his room. He forced the intruder back, pinning the boy's arms above his head. The boy made a startled sound as he was flung back on the bed, Light straddled on top of him.

It was then that Light noticed two very important details.

One: The boy was young, maybe sixteen, or seventeen, with midnight black hair and wide familiar eyes. What was most peculiar though, were the cat ears on top of his head and matching tail that Light saw from the corner of his eye.

Two: They were both _very _much naked. Lights towel must have dropped when he tackled the boy and for reasons unknown, the boy was also naked. And now Light was on top of him, pinning him down to the bed.

Oh my God!

Light jumped away from him, clutching the quilt of his bed to wrap around himself. "Who the hell are you?!" Light demanded.

"Wah! Master I'm sorry!" the black haired boy cried, head bent down in submission.

Light frowned. The boy didn't seem like much of an intruder. "What do you mean- wait…Master?"

"Hai." responded the boy, "You took me home. That makes you my Master. Ryuk-san said so."

"WHAT!? Who the hell are you?!" Light demanded once more.

"Um…I'm called Ryuzaki." mumbled the boy.

"What are you?" asked Light, staring in disbelief at the cat ears twitching nervously on Ryuzaki's head.

"A half demon."

Light blinked, trying to hold back the hysterical laughter that threatened to burst out. He must be going insane. No…he was too smart to go crazy. Of course, wasn't there that saying 'there's a thin line between madness and genius.' Maybe he was dreaming…

"Okay fine. Why are you in my house?" Light asked, trying to stay calm and rational.

"You brought me here." answered Ryuzaki with a small smile.

"No I-" Light began to protest, but then realized another detail.

The cat was gone.

Light looked around, then back to the boy on his bed.

No way in hell!

Light rubbed at his temples, a headache steadily building behinds his eyes. "So what you're saying is that cat I picked up….was you?" he asked.

"Hai. Ryuk-san said I must stay in that form until I found a master." He answered.

"Ryuk? Who's he?"

"My cousin. He raised me from a kitten. He said my 'transformation' was coming soon so he sent me here to find a master." He answered, and then looked at Light with adoring eyes. "And I'm glad I found one!"

"And this Ryuk… he's a demon too?" asked Light.

"No."

"No?"

"Ryuk-san is a shinigami." Ryuzaki replied.

"…Right…death god… and he sent you to find a master?"

"And I found a nice one too." The dark haired boy beamed up at him.

Light's eyes filled with surprise. Him 'nice'? Right. And Misa wasn't an annoying bitch. He wasn't 'nice'. Ever. Nevertheless, something in the cat boy's gaze gripped him. Those eye's where so innocent, so accepting. So damn cute when accompanied with that boyish face and smooth, porcelain looking skin. And those soft looking lips…

Light shook his head as a wave of desire tore through him. Gods, how long had it been since he'd had sex? And they were already naked…Light scowled at that evil little nagging voice inside of him. He wasn't going to take advantage of the boy, er cat…. thing! He may be a little bit on the dark side, but damn it, he wasn't some shota-con pervert!

But it was a little hard not to be just a little bit perverted when his eyes feasted on all that exposed skin. He was all too aware of how…naked Ryuzaki was. And just how good he looked naked too…

Ryuzaki licked his lips as some unknown feeling twisted in his stomach. He felt an odd tremor in the air, something…heated…and intoxicating. His skin flushed as Light's gaze roamed over his exposed body. Ryuk told him something about this kind of feeling, but he'd been too nervous about going away to pay attention at the time. Now he really wished he had listened. He was feeling something. Something he didn't know how to describe. Almost like he was-

"I'm hungry." said Ryuzaki suddenly.

Light was torn away from his lust filled thoughts by the seemingly random statement. "You're what?"

"Hungry." he said again.

"Well, we've got food in the-'

"No," interrupted the neko, "…I'm hungry for…for…"

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. Ryuk-san told me but I can't remember. He said when I transform, I'll be really _really_ hungry, and it was up to my master to feed me."

"What will you 'transform' into?" questioned Light.

"My father was a neko demon and my mother was a succubus. So an…incubus?"

Light's jaw dropped in surprise. So he'd brought home a neko…incubus?! A virgin one at that if he didn't realize what he needed for food. There was only one thing an incubus ate, and that was energy.

Sexual energy at that.

_Oh my God…_

A/N: Mahahahaha poor Light! That's why you never take home strange animals! But yeah, how am I doing so far? This is an AU fic (duh) so here are a few explanations for those few who don't know….though I would assume most you do. A succubus is a demon that feeds of sexual energy, usually through the dreams of mortals or by seducing a mortal. A succubus is the female version where the incubus is the male.

And I hope you don't mind L going by Ryuzaki either……I just thought it sounded better…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well, hello all who followed me to chapter three of Master! BIG HUGS! ^-^ Anyway, sorry it took forever and ever! I lost my flash-drive and finally found it the other day! So I busted ass to finish this chapter and to start on the next ones. Bear with me! Its getting good, I promise! Oh, and clink the link below for the picture that goes with the story. I swear its NOT a virus!_

.?fuseaction=viewImage&friendID=127874524&albumID=2050805&imageID=39937014

_And yeah, warning warning (blah blah blah) YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER!_

**CHAPTER THREE **

"Well, uh…let me show you the kitchen then. Maybe you'll find something you like." Light said as calmly as possible.

On the inside though, he was going insane.

'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!' he yelled to himself, 'Just what kind of twisted situation have I gotten myself into!?'

Ryuzaki slid of the bed to stand next to Light obediently, oblivious to the fact that he was still naked and affecting the man in ways, he was too innocent to understand. "Damn it! Get some clothes on!" snapped Light, hands fisting in the fabric of the quilt he was still holding.

"B-but I don't have any." sniffed the neko, surprised and hurt by his Masters sudden outburst.

Light gritted his teeth in frustration as he strode to his closet and threw open the doors. He quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt out for the neko as well as a pair of black pants for himself. "Hurry up!" he ordered.

Ryuzaki obeyed without a word, unsure of what was making Light so agitated. Ryuk had told him to do whatever he was told by his Master, or else the Master might refuse him. Light seemed nice, even if he was a little scary. He had saved him from that awful animal shelter after all. And he hadn't thrown him out or was scared by the fact that he wasn't human. Ryuzaki was determined to do his best, no matter what!

With gritted teeth, Light led Ryuzaki into the kitchen, doing his best to ignore the neko. He really needed to do something (and fast!) before the half demon realized just exactly what he needed to sate his hunger.

"_Come on."_ an evil little voice in his head whispered suggestively, "_It's your duty as his Master to feed him. You know you want to."_

He really did want to, but there in laid the problem. He couldn't, (Okay, technically he _could_. But he wouldn't!), take advantage of the lost, confused neko; no matter how good it sounded. That just wouldn't be right!

"_But the poor boys hungry! It would be a crime if you _don't _help him!"_

"No way in hell." he murmured under his breath.

Ryuzaki remained oblivious to Lights inner battle for control as he romped around the kitchen, looking around with curiosity and excitement. He'd never been in the human realm before. Ryuk, even if he was nice, was really protective. And even though he missed his older cousin, he was glad to be out and allowed to experience the world. Especially if he was to spend it with Light! Already he held affection for his Master, wanting to do anything to please him. Anything at all…..

Once again, the neko felt an odd sensation come over him, making his cheeks heat up and a small shiver to course through him. He really wished he knew what was going on. But, with a slight shrug, he brushed it off. His master would know what to do!

Light sighed irritably as he opened the fridge door. Extracting a nice cool water bottle, he pressed the plastic to his flushed cheek, hoping it would ease some of the throbbing pain in his head. It helped a little, though did nothing to stop the throbbing elsewhere. And Ryuzaki wasn't helping any by smiling up at him. "Look just….get whatever looks good. I don't have much, mostly sweets from Misa, but I'm sure you'll find something." He grumbled, sitting himself on a stool behind the counter and closing his eyes as he tried to take some deep calming breaths. He was trying his best for some semblance of control….unfortunately it wasn't working at all.

Ryuzaki cast a worried glance at his master before cautiously opening the fridge and peering inside. Light was right when he said there wasn't much. A few bottles of water, a questionable looking apple, and cake reading 'Love you Light-kun! Love Misa Misa!' As much as Light was a tidy, well organized man, he didn't spend much time at home due to his grueling hours at work so his fridge wasn't well stocked.

Still, hunger was gripping at the poor neko so, deciding on the cake, he took the plate out and set it on the counter. "Here let me get you a fork." Light murmured crossly, glancing up.

Too late to realize that was a _very_ bad idea.

The neko had simply dug right in, feeling so famished he hadn't bothered even thinking about utensils. White frosting was smudged around his sweet lips, his pink tongue flicking out to lick bits of cake off his slim tapered fingers. He looked up at Light and smirked cutely. "This really good stuff master." he purred.

Light could only stare in shock, mouth open slightly as he tried to remember how to breath. The color drained from his face momentarily as all the blood rushed straight to his groin. He clenched his teeth as his pants became a bit too tight for his liking. 'Son of a bitch!' he cursed to himself, knuckles clenched into fists so tight his knuckles where white. 'Kid better stay the hell away from me or I just may end up raping him!'

'_You can't rape the willing._' that evil voice in the back of his mocked. '_And he already said he is supposed to serve his master._'

Sensing something wrong, though not quite sure what, Ryuzaki crept to his master's side. "Light-sama? What's wrong?" he asked, placing a small hand on Lights shoulder.

Another _very_ bad idea.

The feelings the neko received from Light by the simple touch, awakened the barely suppressed demon incubus powers inside of him. His body heated up immediately to a dangerous level, and his eyes changed from there pure smoky blue color, to a deep dark purple, swirling with brilliance and lust. He clutched onto Light, hands fisting into the fabric of his shirt. "W-what's happening to me?" he asked breathlessly, looking up at his master with sexy, half lidded eyes, licking his lips slightly.

Any semblance of control snapped as well as coherent thought and sanity for the poor Light Yagami. The backlash from Ryuzaki's powers was acting as an aphrodisiac for the human, so there was no denying his need now. Along with his control, also went his irritated demeanor, and an odd calm descended over the young man. A mischievous, almost cruel smile graced his lips and he turned towards the small helpless neko, leaning closer to his flushed face. "Are you still hungry Ryuzaki-chan?" he asked softly.

The boy shivered in expectancy, though he still wasn't completely sure what was happening. He nodded; whimpering as Light gently cupped his face. His skin felt so sensitive to his masters touch, the simple gesture causing him to ache like never before. "Nhh….Light…." he moaned breathlessly, "I don't k-know what's wrong with me."

The brown haired man chuckled darkly, licking tenderly a stray smudge of frosting left on the boy's cheek. Ryuzaki bit his lip, pressing himself closer to the warm body in front of him so that he was straddling the other man's waist. "I guess I'll have to feed you after all." Light whispered huskily, hands on the boy's slim hips making him shuddered in delight.

Ryuzaki moaned as Light continued his slow torture, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin of the neko's neck as he sucked and nipped with his teeth. "L-Light!" the boy cried as he nipped particularly hard, causing a small red bruise to mar that beautiful porcelain skin. Light groaned at the erotic sound, gripping Ryuzaki's waist tighter and grinding their hips together, the friction almost more then he could bear.

"P-please! Master I need-" the neko pleaded, struggling to match words with the way he felt, the needs his body was demanding.

"Hmm? What do you need my pet?" asked Light seductively, mouth brushing over the corners of Ryuzaki's lips.

The neko mewled softly in pleasure as Light slid a hand up the boy's shirt, playfully tweaking over the hardening buds of his chest. Throwing the garment on the floor, he finally molded his lips forcefully against Ryuzaki's, his tongue thrusting easily past the boy's parted lips. The neko moaned, his arms circling Light's neck to press him closer.

Unable to take it much longer, Light lifted Ryuzaki and set him on the low counter top, his hands now free to attack and shove off the rest of the neko's clothing. The boy shivered at the cool counter top contrasting with his flushed skin and Lights hot touches as the man stroked his inner thigh. He took a moment to marvel at how exquisite Ryuzaki looked, laying on the counter top, purple eyes heated with desire, legs spread to allow Light better access, breathy moans of "More...please...Master..." falling from his kissed bruised lips.

It was most likely the most maddeningly arousing thing he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

He leaned forward, towering over the neko and pressing butterfly kisses over the boy's shoulder as his hands playfully stroked over Ryuzaki's arousal, making the boy squirm, half moans of encouragement filling the air. He stroked harder, slicking his hands with the pre-cum leaking from the tip. "Light!" the boy shouted, bucking his hips, "I'm gonna-"

Light silenced him with a hard kiss, swallowing his cries as he dipped his hand lower and pushed his finger inside Ryuzaki's waiting hole with his wet fingers. The neko writhed beneath him, throwing his head back with a loud scream as his nails dug into Light's back, desperately trying to hold on.

His head was swimming with emotion and desire. He could feel the energy rolling off of Light and it only made him want more and more. "Ah! Ah! Please Master...L-light...!"

Having enough of the foreplay, he removed his hand and hooked the boys parted legs over his shoulders. Then without hesitation thrusted himself into the moaning neko. Ryuzaki was so tight and hot, gripping around him as he moved faster and harder, stroking the mewling boy. Tears pricked at Ryuzaki's eyes at the momentary pain he felt, but oh it felt so good, Light moving inside of, pumping his hardened shaft. The power and the feeling suddenly overwhelmed the neko and, arching his back, he cried out Lights name as pleasure made his body spasm forcefully, spilling his seed on Light and the counter top.

Light grit his teeth, as what had to be the best orgasm ever danced through his veins, making his head spin as he rested his forehead in the crook of the panting neko's neck. The reality of what had just happened was slowly starting to sink in. He just had sex....amazingly good sex......with a neko demon incubus....

He didn't have much time to brood and freak out though, as a familiar shiver of desire and power suddenly ignited his lust once more. Looking up, he noted that Ryuzaki's eyes where still purple...

"Master...." the boy said huskily, nuzzling the man's cheek, "I'm still hungry....."

________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: WoOt! Chapter three!!!! Thanks all for the reviews! Please keep reviewing I much love it! Mahahaha! More soon I promise! And a little visit from a dear cousin.....MAHAHAHA!_


End file.
